The Story
Intoduction This story is devided in alinea's. It's not very detailed, but every alinea could represent an episode. Story After the defeat of emperor Barodius, gundalia needed a new emperor. The brawlers all agreed that this should be Ren, because he had proven himself to be a good leader. The brawlers went home and Ren ruled gundalia in a good way and gundalia was a peacefull place to live. All was good until Kazarina was able to escape her prison. Kazarina went to Ren and set him up to evil again and from that moment on, Kazarina and Ren secretly planned the destruction of the brawlers. With the power of the sacred orb, which was now shared amongst Gundalia and Nethia, Kazarina made a machine that could alter the DNA code of human, gundalian, nethian and bakugan. With this device she could turn anyone into gundalian. When Ren heart about this, he couldn't wait to test it and he already knew who would the dummy: Dan Kuso. When Dan is asleep, he gets teleported in a gundalian ship. When Dan wakes up he finds himself tight up and unable to move. Drago is next to him, screaming from pain. He's captured in a capsule that's constantly giving him elektric shocks. Once they arrive in gundalia, Dan meets Ren and asks him to save him. Ren replies that he is the one who gave the orders for this and that Dan will soon know who's the enemy. After that Dan is placed in a capsule full of green liquid and elektric wires. When the capsule is closed, the wires attach themselves to Dan, making him unconsious. When Dan wakes up, he's in a big suite. He doesn't remember anything of the past 3 days and before that it's all a bit fizzy. He wears his clothes of the nethian castle knight, but for some reason he wants to get rid of them as soon as possible. In the mean time, Ren gave Linehalt to Kazarina to do experiments on the forbidden powers. In one of those experiments she accidently created a sphere of pure negative energy called the silent orb. A soldiers enters the room of Dan and says the emperor wants to meet him. Dan doesn't have time to change his outfit and immidiately goed to Ren. The emperor is very kind to him and asks if he slept well. "It was a big hit you took to protect me from those humans", he says: "I want to reward you for your courage." The emperor gives him a bakugan and tells him that this is his guardian bakugan. Dan holds Drago for a while and thanks the emperor for his kindness. The moment Dan wants to leave, a soldiers enters the room telling them a human called Shun has arrived in the castle and he's looking for Dan. The emperor tells Dan to destroy this intruder and Dan goes to Shun. When they meet Shun starts talking about how worried he was and that he is glad that nothing has happened. Then Dan steps into the light and Shun sees his face. Shun starts talking about what the gundalians have done to him and that he has to snap out of it, but Dan doesn't know what Shun is talking about: "You are my enemies, I'm just an innocent gundalian soldier." Shun then challenges him to a brawl, saying a duel will help him remember who he is. The battle starts and they both call out their bakugan. After a long fight, they call in their battle gears. They fight on and on for an hour. The fight seems to be ending in a draw, but Dan uses a forbidden gate card and wins the duel, leaving Shun unconsious. After the battle Dan goes back to the emperor and tells him the intruder has been beaten. He also asks what they are going to do with him, but doesn;t get an answer. He's again said to be a brave soldier and the emperor promotes him to royal assasin, meaning he has to trace down anyone who can ne a thread to the peacefull gundalian society. Shun is dragged to the gundalian research lab and put in a capsule. Kazarina has gotten orders to make Shuns DNA in such a way, he thinks he's Rens most trusted man. When Shun wakes up, he inmidiateky thinks about the emperor. He dresses himself up and goes to the hallway. The emperor is already waiting for him, telling Shun he was worried about him. Shun says he is sorry he left the emperors side. The emperor takes a good look at him and tells him he likes this Shun more. Shun doesn't understand this, but answers with a thank you. He than takes his post next to the emperor. Ren tells him about his plans to destroy the so called battle brawler by making them gundalian one by one. Shun thinks this is a very good idea. Ren also tells him he wants to replace the Gundalian Castle Knights by clones of Shun. Shun says he is ready to do whatever the emperor wishes of him. Ren laughs, but doesn't say why when Shun asks it. O n earth, the dissapearing of Dan and Shun has not been unnoticed. Kane saw the gundalian ship at Dan's house and figured out something was wrong. He tried to contact Shun, but got no connection. He takes matters in his own hands and creates a group of brawlers who will help rescueing Dan. What he doesn't know is that Dan is already coming to him. When Kane wants to go to Gundalia, Dan appears and challenges Kane to a duel. Both brawlers give it their all and at the end, Kane wins. Kane then tries to talk sence in Dan, but Dan gets transported back to Gundalia. Because Drago got seriously injured in his last battle, he is given to Kazarina. Dan thinks his partner, whom he shared all his adventures is now useless to him. Kazarina starts to experiment with Drago to find out more about the silent core. In those experiments, Drago regains his memory and tries to get Dan's memory back too by talking to him about their adventures. Just when it looks as if Dan gets his memory back, Kazarina accidently fuses a part of the silent core with Drago. Drago roars and for a moment nobody moves. Than they see a new bakugan in the research centre: Darkus Dragonoid. Because of the silent orb, this new Drago has no feelings. He also lost all his previous memories a nd only knows that he serves Dan. On earth, Kane can't wait to rescue Dan and calls his group to leave for Gundalia. When they arrive, Dan is waiting for them. With a grin on his face, he waits patiently for Kane to head out for him. He then challenges Kane for a battle. The battle turns out to be over in seconds. Kane wasn't prepared for the new Drago. While Dan is dragging Kane to the research centre, the rest of Kane's group flees back to earth. Kane ends up in a capsule and after some days he is convinced to help Dan destroy all of his former allies. Not all of his memory has been erased, Kazarina left the part Kane's group as it was, so Kane is able to easely locate and destroy his former friends. Kane also gets a new bakugan: Darkus Oblivion, who is purely formed out of the silent orb. In the lab, Kazarina is still researching the forbidden powers. At one point, she discovers how to fuse the body and energy of Linehalt with the silent orb and the sacred orb, probably creating an invincable bakugan. After asking permission to Ren, she spends four days in the lab. At the fifth day, she says to Ren that everything's ready. Ren joins her in the research lab and togehter they see how the body of Linehalt slowly desintegrates. When it looks like the experiment was a big failure, a new gesture forms on the spot where Linehalt was standing. It is clear they've created a new type of bakugan. Kazarina wants to have the newly created Darkus Doombeing a little longer in her lab, but Ren wants to try out his new bakugan inmidiatley. For this he needs a place where Gundalia will not be damaged and he also needs an opponent who's not gundalian. Ren gathers his most trusted men: Dan, Shun and Kane and heads out for earth. Once arrived he will challenge Marucho for a duel. Marucho is sitting in front of a massiv computer screen when Ren enters the room. Marucho doesn't know anything about the dissapearing of Dan, Shun and Kane and happily greets Ren. Ren asks Marucho for a friendly duel and Marucho gladly accepts. The get beamed-up to Rens ship and fly to a loose planet. When they land, Marucho asks if Dan and the others will come too. Ren starts laughing and tells Marucho he already picked them up. Dan, Shun and Kane step out of Ren's ship and Marucho knows something's wrong. "What happened to them?" asks Marucho. Ren tells him Kazarina built a machine and turned them in gundalians. Marucho than asks Ren why Ren isn't suprised by this and Ren aswers that he has given the orders to do so. Marucho asks Ren why he did this and demands him to return his friends to normal. Ren says that if Marucho wants his friends back he has to beat Ren. Marucho accepts and they call out their bakugan. Marucho reveals he also had something up his sleeve and calls out the resitance group that Kane formed. Dan, Shun and Kane step forward to help their leader out, but Ren tells them to stand back. Marucho doesn't understand why Ren would face twelve opponents all by himself. Ren calls out Darkus Doombeing and the resistance call out their bakugan. Upon seeing Darkus Doombeing, Marucho asks what happened to Linehalt. Ren says Linehalt was too weak and he was not worth being in Rens company. He used Linehalt as material for this new bakugan. Marucho starts crying and says Ren has done terrible things and that he doesn't recognize his old friend. "Too bad" is the only answer he gets. Ren is getting irritated and wants to end this battle. He activates the ability: Dark Final and Darkus Doombeing eliminates all his opponents at once. After the battle he orders Dan to take Marucho and put him in the on-board prison and orders Kane to eliminate the resistance. When they are all in the ship, Kane calls out Darkus Oblivion and uses "Doom Portal" to eliminate his former friends. Maru cho is brought to the research centre and made a gundalian. He has become a researcher in the lab. He takes direct orders form Kazarina. Ren is glad to see is plan is working out with perfection. The resistance has been sent to a far away dimension by its leader and has control over the brawlers without them being resistant, they even work for him. Marucho is in the lab when he discovers a list of people. He notices that all gundalians on the list have been crossed out, including himself. When he tries to get out of the lab, he meets Kane. Kane warns Kazarina and together they force him back into the lab. This goes with all ease, because Marucho has no bakugan anymore. Marucho asks Kazarina why there is a list with his name on it and Kazarina says that all the people on the list are human, but the onces that have been crossed out have changed to gundalians. Marucho doesn't believe this story, because he thinks he has always been a gundalian and doesn't talk about the subject anymore. After a few days of research he finds out to control humans from a distant. He talks to Kazarina about this control horn and she goes to Ren. Ren likes the idea of having humans working for him on earth. He orders to produce the control horns inmidiately. Because everyone in bakugan interspace knows the brawlers, the would know something is wrong when they appear in gundalian form. Because of this, Ren goes to earth alone. He meets Jesse, a darkus brawler using Reaper as his bakugan. Ren befriends him and asks if they can go to Jesse's place to talk about stragety. Once in Jesse's house, Ren puts the control horn on Jesse's forehead. Jesse's eyes start to fade and he asks: "What can I do for you, my lord?" Marucho's control horn is a succes. Some gundalians infiltrade the house of Jesse and start to modernize it. Jesse will be able to have contact with his emperor all the time. His first order is to attach more control horns. The total must be a group of 7 humans that are controlled. Jesse than meets a group of 11-year old boys, who call themselves "The Core". Jesse invites them to brawl and wins from all six of them. He invites them to his house. In his home, he locks the door while the six boys are amazed by all the high-tech in the house. Jesse attaches the control horns on them. Some of them first try to escape, but Jesse locked the door. Ren appears on the computer screen in the centre of all the high-tech machines. He orders them to befriend people and brawl often, so people get to know them and get used to the control horn on their head. If someone asks them why they have, the must answer it's a sign for The Core. If someone then asks if he may join, they'll lead him to Jesse's house where they will attach a control horn on their victems forehead. Because Jesses control hor doesn't work properly anymore (Jesse shows the signs of free will), he's ordered back to Gundalia. He's brought to the research centre to have his control horn looked after, but when he is in the research room, Kazarina accidently attaches the wrong set of wires to him. In stat of falling in an artificial sleep, Jesse is pumped full of energy from the silent orb. The whole silent orb disappears and Jesse becomes only a shadow. Than Kazarina sees she has created a half human/half bakugan. She calls in Ren, who orders to make something that can control this creature, but Jesse says:"I am your loyal servant, NEO, I live only to serve you and destroy your enemies." Ren wants to test his new servant and orders NEO to go back to earth and make a challenge. Once back in his house, a video is made by The Core saying:" We are The Core, the dominating group of brawlers, but anyone who can beat us gets an instant approval to join." The Core is waiting outside, brawling anyone that comes. They all loose on purpose so all people can come in. The door they enter is a portal to Gundalia. Once they've all arrived, NEO says that they are all his prisoners, but anyone who can beat him, will be set free. They people form a line to brawl NEO, but he says that anyone can attack him anytime, which means they can either stand in line and wait to be defeated or try to team up and have a change. The humans take his advice and all of them throw their bakugan. NEO does nothing. One guy asks:"Where's your bakugan?". NEO doesn't answer, but uses an abilty on himself. Chaos ruler makes the bakugan attack each other. While all of the bakugan are now fighting each other, NEO goes to the brawlers and one by one, uses doom portal on them. Because Jesse is absent, Jinn is now the leader of The Core. Because Ren has no interest in earth anymore, he lets The Core randomly brawl against opponents. The Core doesn't want to be left by their leader and Jinn decides they can do more for their emperor than just eliminating other brawlers. Kai thinks it's a better plan to take over bakugan interspace and making it a place for training an army. Jinn contacts Kazarina and she thinks it is a great idea. While Daniël moves all brawlers to the teleport platform, Joey shuts down the system. It takes a while before everything is set, but after a few days of "closed due to maintainance", bakugan interspace is reopened again. It is not the same as it was. When entering the building, the people get a special control horn placed on their forehead. They are progammed to only fight. The Core takes the lead in this fighting, fighting three opponents at once to strengthen their bakugan. Within a few minutes the arena's are full with brawlers. There are special arenas build for massive one on one brawling. Because the brawlers are not irritating each other, they stand in one row, fighting the other row. Bakugan interspace is no longer a place to go for fun. Everyone that went in doesn't come out making people worried. Some are curious what happened and go in and seen later brawling, others don't trust it and go home. In front of bakugan interspace is Noah, he doesn't trust it that no one is coming out any more, so he goes home. Later that day he is warning people to not enter bakugan interspace, but when he is resting on a bench he is kidnapped by Dan. Dan challenges him, but Noah is no match for him and it is over in seconds. Noah is transferred to Gundalia and his DNA is altered to the one of the gundalians. He is now the head of gladiator training, which is a new idea of Ren. The idea is to let two brawlers fight for amusement of the gundalian people. The winner is applauded and gets respect, but the loser has to fight for his life. If he wins, he may fight another day, but if he loses, he is brought to the gundalian research centre and used for research. Gladiators were chosen from the people outside bakugan interspace. They were captured in pods and transported to a newly captured planet:Vestal.